Una Sakura para recordar
by tama kinomoto
Summary: Sakura y los demas se reunen con sakura despues de un tiempo, que le pasa a Saku? que le tiene que decir kero? que pasara con la pareja sakuxshao, es un SakuShao, TomoEriol


**Una Sakura para recordar**

Hola a todos los sakura/shaoran maníacos, soy tama Kinomoto, soy Española, tengo 14 años y soy una fan incondicional de las clamp y de sakura , mi pareja favorita es sin duda, sakura y shaoran, por muchos motivos distintos que no diré aquí para no hacerme pesada.

No es la primera vez que escribo un fic, aunque sí es la primera vez que lo hago con los personajes de sakura. Antes de escribir fics de sakura, sólo había escrito fics de harry potter, sobre todo de la pareja harry y hermione.

Bueno, espero que os guste mi fic, es de romance, drama, misterio, aventuras y magia! Recuerdo que estos personajes no son mios sino de las clamp y que solo los utilizo para divertirme creando y para divertir a los demas lectors, sin ánimo de lucro. Ahora si empieza:

Una sakura para recordar

Una sudorosa y agitada joven de 16 años, se encontraba en el parque del pinguino, persiguiendo a otro joven de su misma edad, con ojos color café y cabello indomable.

- ¡Shaoran, Shaoran!¡Shaoraaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡Quieres parar de una vez! ¡Me va a estallar el corazón!

Sakura kinomoto se detuvo y tomó aire. Llevaba corriendo un rato, intentando alcanzar a Shaoran, ya que ese era el objetivo del juego en el que ambos participaban, pero era inútil, él era mucho más rápido y ágil. Cogiendo aire de nuevo, hizo un último esfuerzo por atraparle, pero no lo consiguió. Dándose por vencida, decidió sentarsebajo un cerezo, apoyando su espalda junto al tronco. Segundos después, Shaoran llegaba al árbol donde se encontraba su mejor amiga. Él se sentó al lado de ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿cansada?

- La verdad..sí.

- Qué poco aguante tienes Sakura.

- Oh ¿de veras?

- Pues sí.

- Oh..cuánto siento señor Li, el no estar a su altura. Pero correr detrás tuya durante un cuarto de hora no es algo que haga a diario. Ni si quiera sé por qué empezamos este estúpido juego.

- Creí que el ejercicio te relajaría.

- ¿Relajarme? Por Dios Santo Shaoran Li, ¡por poco acabas conmigo!

- Qué exagerada eres.

- ¿Tú crees que exagero?

- Algo.

- Pues no. No lo hago.

- Sí lo haces. Ah vamos Sakura, te he visto correr miles de veces. Incluso más rápido que antes cuando me perseguías. No sé por qué te quejas, si en realidad eres más rápida que yo.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, tú. Siempre que echamos a correr para no llegar tarde a las clases, me ganas.

- Harry, no es lo mismo correr para llegar a tiempo a clase, que correr detrás de alguien.

- Cierto, no es lo mismo. Es más difícil correr cargada de libros por los pasillos de un instituto lleno de gente sin tirar a nadie por el camino, algo que por cierto sólo tú sabes hacer, que correr tras un amigo en un espacio abierto como es el parque donde nos encontramos ahora.

- De cualquier modo Shaoran, gracias por el cumplido sobre mis habilidades "esquivadoras de obstáculos",pero te juro que no volveré a jugar contigo al pillar ni aunque me ofrecieses un millón de ienes.

- Si tú lo dices...

- No lo digo, lo aseguro.

- ¿De verdad no te encuentras más relajada ahora?

- Si Relajada es lo que entiendes por asfixiada, entonces sí, estoy relajadísima. Tanto, que creo que me desmayaré de un momento a otro.

-Ya será menos.

-Shaoran, en serio, estoy tan hecha polvo que no tengo fuerzas ni de levantarme.

- Entonces tendré que llevarte en brazos.

-¿Qué dices? De eso nada.

- Yo no digo nada, eres tú la que dice que no puedes levantarte. Si no puedes levantarte y caminar,yo caminaré por ti. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

- Nada, supongo.

- Entonces te llevo.

Harry intentó cogerla en brazos, pero ella le detuvo. Él la miró contrariado.

- ¿Y ahora cuál es el problema? Creí que estabas de acuerdo en que te llevara.

- Gracias pero prefiero caminar por mí misma.

- ¿No decías que no tenías fuerzas?

- Era una forma de hablar, para indicar lo cansada que estaba.

- Lo que tú digas.

Con cierto aire ofendido, Shaoran se puso en pié y emprendió la marcha hacia un centro comercial en donde habian quedado con tomoyo. Sakura le dio alcance y se puso a su lado.

- Shaoran

Él no contestó.

- Shaoran

Silencio.

- ¡Shaoran!

- ¡Qué!

- ¿Qué Demonios te pasa?

- A mí nada. ¿Y a ti?

- ¿A mí? ¡Eres tú el que al parecer está de mal humor! ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?

Él no contestó, en vez de eso, echó a correr otra vez. Unos instantes después, Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban en frente del centro comercial. Él se sentó junto a Tomoyo, como siempre hacía, mientras que ella se sentó junto a Eriol, quien, para extrañeza de Sakura, estaba solo. Ese verano habian llegado los chicos cada uno de su pais para acabar el instituto e ir a la universidad juntos ya que eran amigos y en japon habia una prestigiosa universidad en el centro de tokio a la cual todos querian ir, pero ese no era el tema...

- Eriol ¿y Nakuru?

- Está con touya.

- ¿con mi hermano?

- Eso he dicho.

-creo que nakuru tiene cierto interes por tu hermano otra vez sakura.

- ¿tu crees, tomoyo?

-se nota bastante...¬¬

- pues a yue no se si le va a sentar bien, son muy amigos

-yo que se, lo que se es que nakuru quiere conquistarle de una buena vez- dijo eriol

-y que vamos ha hacerir de compras?- dijo la oji-verde

-No! (pobre Shaoran ) vamos a ir a ver una pelicula, subamos a ver que peliculas hay

Sakura iba a preguntar algo más, pero en ese momento, Tomoyo comenzo a decir las peliculas, al final se decidieron por ver la de The ring

Sakura dijo:

- yo no quiero ver una pelicula de miedo...luego no puedo dormir

-vaya sakura sigues siendo la misma niñita inocente del colegio de tomoeda

- que has dicho!- dijo la oji-verde a chico de ojos marrones y cabello indomable

- lo que has escuchado

Los demas se pusieron a reír. Y sakura la dio una colleja en el cuero cabelludo

Shaoran no se atrevió a rechistar esta vez. Sabiendo lo tonto que era discutir con ella, pudiendo arriesgarse a ser ridiculizado delante de sus amigos. Cuando salieron del cine, cada uno se fue a su casa Shaoran acompaño a Sakura a su casa y Eriol a Tomoyo.

Un rato después, Tomoyo y Eriol caminaban en dirección a la mansion Daidouji...

- pobre Sakura ha salido temblando, no tendríamos que haberla llevado Eriol

-Tranquilízate Tomoyo, de nada sirve que te preocupes por ella.. Además, lo hecho, hecho está

-Eriol, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Porque suenas comoSakura. ¿Desde cuándo te despreocupas tanto por esas cosas? Creí que eso era propio de ella.

- Bueno, es que no quiero tener muchas preocupaciones por ahora... es que queda tres dias para que se acaben las vacaciones de verano!

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien Eriol?

- Perfectamente Tomoyo, es solo que tener que venir aquí otra vez, arreglar la casa hacer doble trabajo, para el instituto de aquí y el de alli y este calor se me hace insoportable y ademas...no tengo ganas de repasar los libros...

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien Eriol?

-Segurísimo. ¡No me mires así Tomoyo! Simplemente estoy cansado

- No, no es malo. Pero pensé que más importante sería para ti preocuparte por nuestra amiga.

- ¡Y me preocupo por ella! ¡siempre lo he hecho!

-Si te preocuparas tanto como dices, estarías de acuerdo conmigo en que no tendriamos que haber visto esa pelicula

- ¿Tu crees? ¿quieres decir que no eres tu la que tienes miedo?- dijo eriol a Tomoyo, ella ante este comentario se puso roja de la furia

- ¿Tú eres tonto o de pequeño te caíste de la cuna?

- creo que me caí XD

-Debio ser un golpe muy duro ... Si te hubieses fijado te habrías dado cuenta que Sakura estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. .

-ay!bueno qe tenga un dia vago no significa que no pueda serlo unas cuantas veces al año no?

- Muy bien, quién eres y qué has hecho conEriol.

- Tomoyo ¡soyEriol! ¿cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo?

- Es que tú normalmente no eres así.

-Lo sé.normalmente, me preocupo por l gente y por los estudios ¿verdad?

- De cualquier modo,Eriol. En serio lo digo, me preocupas.

-Gracias Tomoyo. Lo mismo digo.- dijo eriol sonrojandose a mas no poder, cosa que la joven chica que iba a su lado no se dio cuenta

-No hay de que

en ese entonces Sakura ya estaba en su casa y Shaoran camino hacia la suya.

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de sakura, Sakura y Kero seguían hablando de algo que tenía mucho que ver con Sakura, algo importante, tan importante como para habérsela llevado en plenacomida a traves del telefono.

-¿Lo entiende Sakura?

-Sí, Kero, perfectamente.

-Recuerda no hablar de esto con nadie.

-No lo haré.

-Ni siquiera con tus amigos.

-¿Qué amigos?

Kero frunció el ceño

-tu sabes, el muchachejo ese, Tomoyo y Clow Reed, es decir Eriol, esto solo lo sabemos Yue, tú y yo.

-ok, no se lo contare a nadie y gracias por decirmelo

-Eres la única persona que podría hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, eres la nueva señora de las cartas y la única que podría con algo así. Siéntete orgullosa Sakura, no todas las brujas de tu edad tienen tu talento ni mucho menos, tanto poder en su interior como tiene usted.

- Por favor Kero, vas a hacer que me ruborice.

-Pues ruborízate si quiere, porque es la verdad. Y ahora..mejor baja a cenar y ya de paso me traes unos dulces (este kero nunca cambiara...)

-Sí, Kero.hasta ahora.

-Hasta ahora

Continuará..

Nota de la Autora: De acuerdo de acuerdo, sé que no es un final emocionante. Al fin y al cabo no he dado ni una mera pista de lo que Kero y Sakura se traen entre manos. Pero bueno..si lo dijese tan pronto, la cosa no tendría gracia. ¿Verdad? Bueno..nos veremos en el próximo Cap. Espero vuestros Reviews, siempre que sean respetuosos, los contestaré con mucho gusto, aunque tambien acepto críticas para ver si me quedó mal Un beso y hasta pronto. Tama Kinomoto

P.D: a por cierto digan si quieren que ponga avances a partir del proximo capitulo para que se queden con mas intriga, ah y si quieren que antes de empezar un capitulo quieren que les recuerde las ultimas tres lineas del capitulo anterior para acordarse, según los rewiews, la mayoria sera ganadora, ahora si adios!


End file.
